I'm not your average wolf 2
by S-techno
Summary: Humphrey is from another pack and has a crush on Kate but what happens when he wants to unite his pack with Kate's?, I made another becuase the other story it's reviews were not posting
1. Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V.

I was doing my usual rounds around the perimeter, then when I saw that wolf again I keep seeing her around here, but my dad told me not to talk to her I don't know why, maybe it's becuase were from different packs but why would a beutiful wolf like her be dangerous? I climbed a tree, and jumped from branch to branch to get back to my small pack, it was a small pack we are a special pack and we intend to stay hidden from other wolves, but I wanted to know more about that wolf, Kate was her name I like the name it sounded beutiful, I walked back to me den and opended a box that contained a bunch of mixable ingrediants, I mixed together some herbs and fruits together."Well well." A voice said. I turned around to see my friend Clair. "You were watching her again weren't you?" Clair asked."Yes." I said."I want to meet her, I would follow her around just to try and talk to her, but I have to remain hidden for our pack, I think she is beutiful."I say. Clair scoffs."Please." Clair says."I don't think she can be that beutiful." Clair says a little jealous."Are you jealous?" I ask."Me jealous? of her?."Clair exclaims."Pff please even if you did know her she wouldn't be able to win your heart in a few seconds." Clair says."Any way." I say."I am planning on meeting her tomoarrow, I'm making this healing potion as a peace offering." I tell Clair."You know you can't do that Humphrey." Clair says."Why not?" I ask."I mean if she could unite with us we could be a powerful friend to them." I tell Clair."You can't expose your self you could expose all of us!" Clair yells."I will lure her to a place far away from our pack." I tell Clair."You know what." Clair says."Go ahead don't come crying to me if something goes wrong." Clair says leavng my den."I won't!" I yell back to Clair. I finished mixing th eingrediants for the potion, I put it in my bag and climbed a tree then jumped from branch to branch to go meet my crush, I have been jumping for about 4 minutes then I see her, she was sitting infront of a pond I walk slowly behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumps back and yells."Who are you?" she yells."I come in peace I would like to unite my packs with yours I am just a Omega." I tell her. I put down the potion."What is that?" Kate yells at me."It's a potion." I answer." When you drink it you will heal faster." I tell Kate."Prove it." Kate commands me. I uncheathe 1 claw and cut my arm about 1 inch, then I pick up the potion and drink it, in a few seconds the cut vanishes."Wow." Kate says."Can we unite?" I ask Kate."It's not up to me but my father." Kate tells me."Then she makes me get up we walked about for 2 minutes, then we enter a pack it was alot bigger than ours, I look at everything for weakpoints to enter incase I have to get out or sneak in, we kept walking until we got to a big den which I assumed was the alfa den, Kate walks in and yells."Mom dad." Kate yells. 2 Wolves come out and the first was taned fur, and the other had grey fur like me."Who are you and what do you want?" The grey wolf asks me."I come in peace I want to unite my pack with yours." I tell them."You want to marry our duaghter?" The grey wolf asks."No." I say."I just want to unite our packs." I tell them. They gestured Kate to come over, they talked for a few minutes I turn my head to look the other way, I listend on their conversation so they won't notice I'm listening to them."I don't think we can trust him."The tan wolf says."What if he wants to marry one of our duaghters." The tan wolf says."He said he just wants to unite his pack with ours." The grey wolf said."I wouldn't mind marrying him." Kate says."He's very handsome." Kate says."I blush under my fur."I mean just look at him the fur the looks and he looks very hot in the moonlight." Kate says."First we need to know what pack he is from." The tan wolf says. They walk over to me then I turn to face them."What pack are you from?" The grey wolf asks me."Are we going to unite?" I ask."Are you gonna marry my duaghter?" The tan wolf asks."What does that have to do with unting our packs?" I ask them. They look at each other."I want to talk to your leader." The grey wolf tells me."If we are going to unite our pack with yours we need to talk to your leader about the rules of our unfication." The grey wolf says."Where do we meet?" I ask them." We meet here." The grey wolf says."Your leader is allowed to bring 2 alfas, and you will stay with a alfa until your leader comes here." The grey wolf tells me."Ok." I say. I whislte a bird call, a few mintues later a bird come down and lands infront of me, I pull out a small peice of paper and a ink bottle, I dip a claw in the ink and started writing, then put back the ink bottle and put the paper on the birds leg and whistled to it, then I threw it into the air and it flew away to send my message to my pack.

Over at Humphrey's pack

Unknown P.O.V.

"You just let him go!?" I yell. "I am sorry." Clair says."I didn't think he would actually go, I'm sorry." Clair says trying to apologies. "You just let my son go by himself to a pack we have been hiding from!" I yell at Clair."Tom! calm down." My wife Jessie tells me."Why should I calm down!?" I ask my wife."She just let our son go to a pack by himself with out anything to secapte with!" I tell my wife."He will be fine.' My wife says trying to calm me down."He is a peace maker like me remeber?" My wife tells me."I know he is a peace maker like you." I tell my wife."But he is in a pack by himself with out any assistance." I tell my wife. Then suddenly a bird comes in with a letter on its leg, I grab the paper and read it, when I finished reading I called 2 alfas."Cameron! Carlo!"I yell. Two wolfs come out of the bushes the first was a light orange wolf with orange paws and tail, with brown eyes, the other is a black wolf with orange coloring with black and orange color that looks a swirl on the tail, and he had brown eyes."Come with me were going to a meeting." I order them. They nodded and walked with me to the meeting.

Back with Humphrey

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was waiting for my father to show up, Kate and all of the female wolves were starring at me dreamly. 'I wonder what they are thinking about?' I thought. I pushed the thought out of my head, then 2 female wolves approached me."Hi my names Sweets and this is Candy." Sweets said. "My names Humphrey." I tell them."Do you have a girlfriend?" Sweets asks me."A grilfriend?" I said in thought."Umm I think so, I think I have 2 if it includes my mom." I said. They giggled at me. 'Why are they giggling?' I thought to myself."No silly." Candy says."We meant if you were dating anyone." Sweets says explaining what she meant by "Girlfriend." "Oh no I'm not dating anyone." I answerd."Oh want go out?" Sweets asks me."Uhh sure but arn't we already outside?" I said confused. They looked at eachother and then back to me."What pack do you come from?" They asked."I can't tell you that until my pack leader comes." I tell them."Humphrey was it?" Kate asks me."yes?" I say."Come over here." Kate tells me. I walk over to her."That potion you gave me, I wanna try something." Kate says. "What is-." I was interupted by a kiss from Kate. She pushed me onto my back, I savourd the kiss then I heard a voice yell."Kate get what are you doing!" Kate's mom yells."What?" Kate says."He is so handsome, look at him and tell me you wouldn't do the same." Kate says while getting off of me. Then my father walks up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I watched as my father walked up and talked with Winston.

Tom's P.O.V.

Me and Winston were talking about the pack arrangements, my wife actually was right he can do this stuff just fine by himself."Ok so you don't want to marry your son to my daughter?" Asked Winston."No I don't want to marry MY son to YOUR daughter." I told Winston slowly."Ok but if we were to unite our packs what, could you do for us?" Winston asked."If we were to unite your packs we could provide fast healing and more tasteful food." I told Winston."Oh and if you have any problems, we make potions that can help with that." I told Winston."What kind of potions?"The tan wolf I suspect is Winston's wife Eve."We won't say are we going to unite or not?" I impatiently asked them. They looked at each other and talked to their alfas then they turned back to me."We have agreed to unite your pack with ours." Winston says."But you are new so alfas are going to watching you till we trust you." Winston tells me."Ok we have been hiding from a lot of wolves so I don't think this will be any different."I tell them. We both  
>walked away, and I walked towards to my son he looks at me very scared.'Why does he look so afraid?' I thought to myself. As I walked towards Humphrey I noticed that all of the female wolves were starting at him, now I understand I chuckled to myself my son a ladies man, just like how I was when I met his mother but I wasn't nervous to around girls like these, maybe it's the lack wolves we have in our pack.<p>

Humphrey's P.O.V.

My foot was tapping impatiently I was waiting for my father to get me out of here, the females have been staring and waving at me, it makes me uncomfortable Kate was resting her head on my shoulder, I actually liked this, but for some reason I feel like she isn't the one, maybe it could be Clair, she and I have been friends for a long time and I just met Kate, I don't think I should be dating her yet she could be one of those girls that would leave you for a better looking muscular look, and my mother told me to date the girls I think that I know longer or the ones she trusts, as I was in deep thought I felt more weight on right shoulder, I looked to my right to see a white wolf leaning it's head on mine I reconised this wolf to be Kate's sister Lilly, wow me getting the daughter of the pack leaders falling for me, I'm feeling someone was behind me I look around to see my dad."What took you so long?" I asked. My dad just chuckled to himself."I see your working your talent on these girls son. "My dad said to me."What are you talking about?" I ask my dad."I mean your charm your using that charm I used when I met your mother." My dad said to me."Can we go now?" I ask impatiently."Ok ok but I thought your the one who wanted to unite our pack with theirs?" My dad says."I did but I didn't expect the outcome to be like this.' I told my dad gesturing to the staring and drooling female wolves."Come on son let's go." My dad said. Me and dad started walking back to our pack to spread the news, but as we started leaving a few Omega female wolves called out."Why don't you stay with us?" A female wolf yelled."Yeah why don't you stay with us, you could just wait till your pack gets here." Kate said. I thought for a moment, the female wolves were starring at me making me lose my focus, as I shook my head it made the female wolves focus on me more intently, when I looked back I saw that my dad was already near out of the pack.'Did he just leave me here?' I thought to myself. I looked back and saw that the female wolves were closer to me, and Lilly was in front of my face in front of my muzzle actually, I blushed."Umm well I'm just gonna explore the pack now so..." I say as I was about to make a break for it until one of the girls yelled."I can show you around." One of the female wolves yelled."No I can show you around!" Another yelled. I watched as all of the female wolves started to fight eachother."Umm that's ok girls I will just do it myself." I said making the girls groan. I then make a run for it, I walked around the territory for about 6 minutes I explored all of the packs territory, I love going on Adventures I then saw a small group of wolves playing, was a skinny grey wolf, the other was a fat wolf, and the other (I don't know what color Shakey's fur is) I approached them."Hi I'm Humphrey." I greeted them."Oh you must be the new guy, I'm Salty." The grey wolf said."I'm Mooch." The fat grey wolf said."And I'm Shakey." (again don't know what Shakey's fur color is) said the small one."I'm Humphrey." I said introducing myself."Wanna go log sledding?" I ask them."Yeah!" They all shouted. We walked around to find a suitable log to ride on."I found one! but it's stuck." Salty said. I walked over to our ride, it was stuck in a tree I tapped around the tree then when I found what I was looking for, I gave the tree a smack then the log came out easy, they were shocked to see me do that."How did you do that?" Salty asked."I just looked for a spot where the log would come out." I simply said."Well come on guys the log is not ride it self."I joked. The guys snap out of their shock, then we grabbed the log and climbed a hill when we got to the top we set up and aimed for a clear path, we got on and I started leaning in, we started picking up speed we dodged rocks and boulders, then we entered a tunnel then I had an idea, I turned the log to my right then we went up from the wall to the ceiling in a circle like way."Humphrey your an amazing guy! wooooo hoooo.!" Shakey exclaimed."Guys watch this." I told them as I pulled out a small round ball, I threw it about a few feet away then when we were about to pass the ball it blew up sending us into the air, then I leaned back wards making us do a quadruple back flip."Your so cool Humphrey!" They all shouted. We landed on the ground with ease, we all got off the log."Man where did you get those things?" Salty asked."I made them." I simply said."Really?" Shaky said unconvinced."I'll show you." I said as I pulled out some powder a little material. I mixed together what I needed to make another ball."And voila." I said as I was holding the small ball in front of their faces."Can I try that?" Salty asked."Sure go ahead Salty." I responded. Salty picked up the ball and threw into a tree."Nothing happend." Salty said. Just then the ball blew up making a bunch of nuts come shooting out of the tree, and a few squirrels come running out."I think we head back to the pack." I said. They both look at each other and nod, we both walk back to the pack and instantly a bunch of girls were surrounding us asking me various questions, like where were you? or are you single? and will you go out with me? I laughed at their attempts to date me, my friends were enjoying this actually then I got an idea."Girls!" I shout."If you go out with my friends here I will do anything for you." I yell. The females instantly picked up my friends then ran off with them."Now that their having fun I can go-." I stopped in mid sentence as I looked behind me and saw Lilly standing right there nervously looking at me."Lilly?" I ask."What are you doing here?" I ask Lilly. Lilly look at the ground for a few minutes while shuffling her paws, then she looks back up to look at me."Well." Lilly starts."I was... uhh... I was wondering if... you uhh."It's ok Lilly you can tell ask me anything now what is your question?" I ask Lilly."I was wondering if you wanted to." Lilly pauses for a moment to build up her courage."I was wondering if you wanted to go to the moonlight howl with me." Lilly asks me." I think for a few minutes. "Ok sure." I reply. When I said that Lilly jumped and squealed in joy, then she ran off maybe to get ready I then started walking again, after a few minutes I found the den I was given I went in to go nap I layed down in a ball and went to sleep, after a while I woke up to find it was night time already I washed up to get ready for my date with Lilly, when I cleaned up I walked over to the alfa den and on the way I picked up a flower that matched Lilly's eyes then waited patiently."Humphrey." A voice said. I looked behind me and saw Winston."Oh I'm here to pick up Lilly for the moonlight howl." I responded."Oh your the guy who got Lilly all excited all this time." Winston said."Well we are Omegas." I said chuckling a little."Humphrey I'm ready." Lilly said walking out. She combed her hair back and groomed her fur smoothly."You look absolutely beautiful Lilly." I said as I walked over to her and placed the flower in her hair. She blushed."Well let's go." I said as we started walking to the moonlight howl. It took us a few minutes to find the perfect spot to howl on, we got on it and started howling for 6 minutes, when we stopped we heard clapping around us there wolves clapping at the sound of our howl."You were great Lilly." I said looking into her eyes."Yeah you too." Lilly said as she leaned in to kiss me. But we were interrupted buy a voice."Humphrey!" A voice I recognised as Kate's said."There you are I was looking for you." Kate said. When I looked at her she was well if I was any normal kind of wolf, I would say she was absolutely hot! but I actually have the kind of personality that would be rare to have, so I just said."Wow Kate you look beautiful." I said complimenting her."Oh why thank you." Kate said blushing a little."I was going to ask you for a howl you want." Kate said."Oh maybe next time Kate sorry." I said not feeling the mood."Oh that's alright you can make it up to me you know." Kate said smiling at me. It made me a little nervous."Ok then we will do it tomorrow." I said as I walked back to my den and went to sleep

A/N Hey guys it's been a while from my update but I have been focusing on my other stories so if you have any requests or anything just pm me and if I don't get any or more reviews I will focus on the stories that have more reviews or comments or whatever


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey woke up and stretched then walked around then he went back to his den and put down his bag and started mixing some herbs and fruits, then a few minutes later Kate came in

"Hey Humphrey what are you doing?" Kate asked watching Humphrey mix some herbs and fruit in a bowl."Oh I'm making some more potions you want something?" Humphrey asked grabbing a bottle from his bag. Kate was watching him take out a bottle and pour the liquid into it."I was just checking up on you." Kate said."Oh ok." Humphrey said. Humphrey has been in his den for a few hours making some more potions then he decided to go out and start walking again, in a bush far from Humphrey there were green eyes watching him

"It's him." A wolf said."When do we take him with us?" Another said."Just wait he is still new here and he is heading into the direction of the border, we take him then." a wolf said."Ok Garth." Another wolf said. Humphrey felt someone was watching him he turned around then the wolves backed up a little to avoid being spotted, Humphrey who was still suspicious kept on walking but had his guard up then he reached the pack border then wolves came out of the bushes and surrounded him."Your coming with us Omega." A big red wolf known as Garth said. Humphrey got into a defensive stance."Who are you?" Humphrey growled. They luaghed."Oh look at that the scrawny Omega loser thinks he can take us on." Garth laughed. Humphrey saw that a wolf from behind him was about to charge at him, he jumped backwards grabbed his tail making him yelp then threw him into the others

The alfa den

"Sir we've spotted the eastern wolves in our territory." Hutch said."What? why there not suppose to be here there suppose to be at the border." Winston said confused."They were following Humphrey for some reason sir." Hutch said."Where are they now?" Winston asked."Humhprey was headed for the border. Hutch said."Get our alfas over there now!" Winston said. Kate who came in asked

"Dad what's going on?" Kate asked watching alfas run by her"The easter pack is in our territory and we think their after Humphrey." Winston said making Kate worry."I'm coming too." Kate said

with Humphrey

Another wolf was thrown into another crowd of wolves, the eastern wolves were getting beaten by an Omega Garth and Claw were the only wolves still concious."Who are you?" Humphrey said smiling at the unconscious alfas."*Growl*" Garth charged at Humphrey who rolled his eyes and tripped Garth and spun him around then threw back into easter territory in a bush, the western pack showed up and gasped at the sight of what's going on."Retreat!" Claw said running back to the easter territory. The wolves started running back as well and those who were unconcious were carried back, Winston and the alfas walked up to Humphrey."Humphrey what happened?" Winston asked."These eastern wolves followed me and then they ambushed me so I took em on." Humphrey said."By yourself?" Kate asked."Yeah it wasn't hard." Humphrey said with a shrug."But how can you fight them your just an Omega." Hutch said. Humphrey shrugged."I'ts not hard to fight." Humphrey said walking by them and back to the pack. The alfas were confused then shrugged it off and walked back to the territory, the female alfas gossiped about how Humphrey took on the eastern alfas and how handsome cute kind and sweet he is, many female wolves tried asking him out but their attempts were met by a unsure answer, Humphrey is not your average wolf Kate however tried being his friend first getting to know him and see if she could do some of the stuff he does so he could like her more, but Kate is already his crush but she wants it to be more than a crush Kate walked into his den and looked around and found there was a book on potions, she peeked at it then started reading it there were many potions healing sleeping potions."Fart potions?" Kate said looking at the book to see if it was what she said it was.

"Oh there it is." A voice said from behind her. Kate screamed in surprise to see it was Humphrey behind her."How do you do that?" Kate asked."Do what?" Humphrey said."You know appear there and there." Kate said pointing in different directions."It's easy just be quiet when you do it." Humphrey said putting his book in his bag and putting them in a corner."So looking for something?" Humphrey asked."Oh um no no not really." Kate said."You want anything?" Humphrey asked."No I'm good thank you." Kate said.'But I want you.' Kate thought to herself staring into his eyes. They both stared into each others eyes then Kate leaned in it was the moment she was going to get another kiss from him, but then."Humphrey!?" A voice yelled into the den. Humphrey turned around and saw it was Lilly Kate fell face first into the ground then instantly got up."Oh Lilly hi." Humphrey said waving at Lilly as she came inside."Oh you still look as beautiful as from the moonlight howl." Humphrey said. Lilly blushed under her fur making Kate jealous and silently growling to herself

"I wanted to know if you could take me log sledding." Lilly said shyly."Sure let's go wanna come too Kate?" Humphrey asked."Oh ofcourse I would like to-." "Kate you got alfa duties to do today." Hutch said coming inside."Oh yeah I forgot about that." Kate groaned."Oh well later then hey Hutch were about to go log sledding wanna come?" Humphrey asked."Sorry man." Hutch said."Oh ok then see ya later Kate!" Humphrey said taking Lilly's paw and running to a cliff with her. Kate growled to herself as she watched Humphrey and Lilly run to the top of the cliff

Humphrey and Lilly

Humphrey and Lilly were at the edge of the cliff Humphrey looked back."You ready?" Humphrey asked. Lilly was clutching onto the log."Uhh I think I wanna get off now I think this was a bad ideaaaaaaaaa!" Humphrey pushed them forward making Lilly clutch onto Humphrey her claws digging into his fur."Ow Lilly your claws are sharp." Humphrey said."Ahhhh." Lilly screamed digging her claws deeper into his skin. As usual he dodged left right then right again then they came to a halt, they stepped off."That was fun wasn't it!" Humphrey said with adrenaline in him."That was scary!" Lilly screamed in his face. Humphrey's smile dropped."But it was amazing!." Lilly said hugging him."I'm glad you liked it." Humphrey said hugging her back. They did log sledding again and again Lilly was used to it now then Humphrey went back to his den but before he did Lilly gave him a quick kiss on the check and went to sleep, Humphrey checked on his potions and bag then went to sleep


	4. You can still send me idas

A/N Hey guys still on this new version of the story you can still send me ideas or requests or whatever and I will see to it


	5. Want to help me on the next chapter?

A/N Hey guys a reviewer gave me an idea of his about Tony having a duaghter that wants Humphrey as her mate, so I'm asking you guys if you want to give me details of what she looks like, her personality or whatever and keep the ideas comin


	6. Chapter 4

Eastern pack

"You didn't get him!?" A wolf screamed."Tony I mean sir we didn't know-." "I told you to be prepared for anthing!" A red wolf known as Tony angrily screamed at the alfa. The alfa whimperd."What if-." "Were gonna have to talk later I have a meeting with Winston soon and I don't want anymore trouble understand?" Tony said staring down the alfa."Y y yes sir." The alfa whimperd walking away. Then Garth came in."Garth I told you, you can't just kidnap him in the wester territory I told you the plan." Tony said."I'm sorry dad." Garth said."*Sigh* Look son when the marraige we discussed is going to happen then the western and eastern will be united, and from the recent information we got the native pack will be united with us as well so try to keep friendly understood?" Tony asked."Yes." Garth said

Humphrey

Humphrey woke up and did the usual routine walking around doing stuff then Winston came up to him.

"Humphrey there you are." Winston smiled walking up to him."Oh hey sir." Humphrey said."Tell me how did you beat those alfas by yourself?" Winston asked."Umm I fought them?" Humphrey said unsure of his answer."Yes where did you learn to fight?" Winston asked."I didn't all you gotta do is just hit them." Humphrey shrugged."It takes months to train our alfas to where they are now and your just an Omega." Winston said."With all due respect sir if your training is the same as theirs, then I think you guys are bad fighters." Humphrey joked."Can you teach our alfas on how to fight?" Winston asked. Humphrey had a confused face."Umm I don't know what to teach them sir." Humphrey said."Teach them to pull those moves you did when you fought the eastern alfas." Winston said."I'm not sure." Humphrey said slowly motioning his head for a no."Maybe we could give you something in return." Winston said."Like what?" Humphrey asked."Well that depends on what you want." Winston said. Humphrey put a paw to chin and thought.'What could I want?' maybe to teach them on how to fun or interesting at least, or show them what it's like to have fun again then *ding* a light bulb appeared on Humphrey's head ssurprising Winston."I will show them but I want to show them how to have fun first." Humphrey said with the light still above him."Okay then their all yours." Winston said still looking at the light bulb above his head."And Humphrey you have uhh." Winston was unsure of what to say. Telling someone there's a light bulb above their head isn't natural."Well see ya later on have this." Humphrey said grabbing the light bulb from his head and giving it Winston then running off. Winston at the light bulb then threw away, Humphrey ran to where the alfas were they were as usual not sharing, and the Omegas looked hungry.

"Excuse me but those Omegas looked hungry and could yo spare-." "Beat it." The alfas said interrupting him."Look I'm being nice-." The alfa threw dirt in Humphrey's face and they laughed. He wiped the dirt off and smiled then instantly grabbed the alfa and bend his legs in positions nobody thought he could do."Rrrgaa what do you want?" The alfa said."I want you to share your food with the Omegas." Humphrey said looking at the alfa still bending his legs."Ok ok ok! give them the food ga!" The alfa said as Humphrey put his legs back into their original position. The alfas gave the Omegas the share of food and they began eating and talking about Humphrey's kindness, the Omega females were waving and air kissing at him Humphrey being the I'm not your average wolf kinda guy waved back not getting what they were doing, he took a seat which was next to Lilly who blushed and Humphrey noticed."Umm Lilly you ok your red." Humphrey asked seeing Lilly blushing."Oh yeah I'm fine it's nothing really." Lilly said hiding  
>her face."It was kind of you to spare food I get my share becuase I'm the packleaders daughter." Lilly said. The other Omegas again thanks Humphrey as their stomachs were the size of a balloon.<p>

"It's ok no need to thank me you guys looked hungry and they were not sharing so I talked to them." Humphrey said."Talked to them?" Lilly said."Yeah that's what my dad told me to do." Humphrey said looking at the alfas who were scared and whimpering."I thought they made you angry so you did that." Lilly said."I wasn't angry that's just what my dad told me to do when people weren't cooperating." Humphrey said."What happens if I wasn't nice to you?" Lilly quietly said."Well I would try to find out why your aren't nice to me and try to befriend you." Humphrey said. Kate came up looking tired and then came to a halt."Hey." Kate said her eyes half open."Kate you ok?" Humphrey asked."Oh she's fine she just didn't a good night sleep." Lilly said. *Thud* Kate was now on teh ground face first they could hear her snoring loudly, then a berry ball landed on her waking her up."I'm awake!" Kate said."Hey you look like you could use a potion." Humphrey said."I got just the thing." Humphrey said grabbing a potion from his mane."Here drink this." Humphrey said opening the bottle and giving it too Kate. She drank."So what does it do?" Lilly asked."It's a potion that boosts your energy level." Humphrey said taking the potion before Kate drank a lot." It's very powerful only drink a little." Humphrey said."That's the stuff Kate said feeling energized."I also make fart potions." Humphrey said."What's that do?" Lilly asked wondering what a far potion was."Oh there 2 kinds the I fart potion I like is were you have someone drink it, then they keep farting the other you throw it then makes a fart sound when it breaks." Humphrey said luaghing."I remember that was my favorite, I made it when I tried making potions when I was little I gave it to my friend Aiden." Humphrey laughed."Based on the amount he drank he couldn't stop farting for days." Humphrey luaghed. Kate and Lilly giggled a pair of eyes was watching Humphrey from a bush."You will be mine Humphrey you will be." The wolf said

A/N Hey guys what you think? and send me your ideas on what Tony's duaghter will look like


	7. I need a name

A/N Hey guys now I have what Tony's daughter will look like I just need a name for her


	8. Chapter 5

"Oh oh and this one time me and Aiden tried log sledding for the first time and then." Humphrey was laughing so hard that he had to pause to catch his breathe."Then what?" Lilly asked while laughing a bit."Then he landed on his crush and kissed by surprise." Humphrey said. (I don't have a joke right now) "So Kate your on a day off wanna have some fun with the Omegas?" Humphrey said with a eyebrow up."Your on." Kate said. Humphrey Kate and Lilly did log sledding, hide and seek, tag, and played with the potions that Humphrey used for fooling around with, Kate looked at Humphrey's bag and pulled out a pink potion Humphrey saw this and immediately grabbed from Kate

"No not this potion." Humphrey said putting it carefully into his bag."Why what is it?" Kate asked."It's a love potion, there a few different love potions but this potion, when you drink it the first person you see after drinking it you will fall for that person." Humphrey said shuddering."I found that out when Aiden accidentally drank it." Humphrey said shuddering even more."Oh look those birds look hungry." Humphrey said pointing to a birds nest."How are you going to-." Kate stopped in mid sentence as she watched Humphrey pounce from tree to tree back and forth then landing on the branch the nest was on. Humphrey pulled out some bird food and gave it to the worms then the mother flew over then gave some to the mother and left it in the nest, then he jumped off doing a forward flip then slowing down and doing a backwards flip in mid air, then landing on his feet Kate and Lilly had their mouths wide open."What?" Humphrey asked wondering why their mouths were like that. Kate snapped out of her shock and asked.

"How did you do that?" "Do what?" Humphrey asked."You know the pouncing up the trees and stuff." Kate said."Ohhh, it wasn't hard you just pull off the moves and that's it." Humphrey said."I trained for months and I haven't seen anyone do that where did you learn it?" Kate asked hoping she could do that too."I didn't learn it, my mom asked me to do them when I was little then I just did them so it wasn't hard." Humphrey said."Well um can you show me how?" Kate asked."Ok." Humphrey said doing the same moves he did."Ok you try." Humphrey said as he landed back down. Kate tried too do it but hit face first into the tree and slid down to the ground, Humphrey and Lilly cringed as Kate slid down."Ow." Kate said getting up."Good start but try being careful." Humphrey said. Kate tried doing it again and again she was getting to teh part she gets to the branch, but she fell again but this time Humphrey caught her used his hind legs to kick off on a tree and do a backflip, letting go of Kate and landing on his paws then have Kate land on his back then she got off

"Wow that was amazing." Kate said."Well let's head back." Humphrey said. As they got to the alfa den Kate gave Humphrey a kiss on the cheek making Lilly growl a little, Humphrey just thought it was a friendly kiss thing or that's what he heard Kate walked inside the den, Lilly went over to Humphrey and gave him a kiss on the cheek but longer than Kate's, Kate saw this and got jealous... again Humphrey walked back to his den but as he was he felt someone was watching him, it was probably another female pack member but this felt a little creepy actually, he shook the feeling off and went to lay down in his den and fell asleep then a female slim wolf with red and black fur, crimson red eyes was at the entrance of the den she looked at Humphrey.'There he is.' The wolf thought.'Be patcient when dad's meeting with the blond's father comes then the marriage then, Humphrey will be mine.' The wolf thought to herself as she went back into hiding

A/N Ok you know what she looks like and also check out my stories on my profile, tell me what you think of my other stories on my profile


	9. requests?

A/N Hey guys I now have Tony's daughter's name also, if you have any requests or something pm me or put it in the review


	10. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys got the chapter up and if you wanted a chapter just ask, also if you have any requests just pm me or put in the reviews you can also give me idea or story requests

Humphrey woke up and stretched but then saw Kate and Lilly in his den

"Kate Lilly?" Humphrey said getting up while stretching."What are you doing here?" Humphrey asked."We wanted to hang out with you again." Kate said staring dreamily at him."Oh umm okay." Humphrey said. Humphrey Kate and Lilly played again hide and seek log sledding, tag and practiced the thing Humphrey did yesterday it was now time for the moonlight howl Kate and Lilly saw the moon was out and wanted to ask out Humphrey, Lilly walked up to him before Kate and asked."Umm Humphrey I uhh."

"Yes Lilly?" Humphrey said."I was umm well... I um I was going to ask you to, if your not busy or anything." Lilly said."It's ok Lilly I'm not busy I always have fun." Humphrey said checking his bag making sure he didn't drop anything."I well umm... wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the moonlight howl with me." Lilly said bracing herself for a possible rejection."I would love to go to the moonlight howl with you Lilly what ever it is." Humphrey said. Lilly had a confused face

"You don't know what a moonlight howl is?" Lilly asked."No but I think it's special some times my parents and some of our pack members would just go into a group howl, or with a date or mate." Humphrey said."That's a moonlight howl." Lilly said."Oh then sure." Humphrey said. Lilly squealed at ran to get ready."Were you going?" Humphrey shouted. Lilly stopped and turned around to yell back."To go get ready!"

"Why?" Humphrey shouted."Your supposed to look good for your date!" Lilly shouted."I don't care about looks you look beautiful the way you are." Humphrey shouted walking towards her. Lilly was shocked mostly becuase Humphrey said she looked beautiful the way she is, most of the guys in the pack pay attention to Kate but Humphrey gave her the attention she wanted.

"But if that's how it's supposed to be then go get ready." Humphrey said a few feet from her."Nah I changed my mind." Lilly said."Ok I'm gonna do something quick where should we meet?" Humphrey asked."It's at the there." Lilly said pointing to the location of the moonlight howl."Okay then I'll meet you there." Humphrey said running to his den. Humphrey went inside and put down his bag and checked the love potions he grabbed them and put them somewhere safe where his parents would know, then suddenly Kate walked in

"Humphrey!" Kate said."There you are I've been looking for you." Kate said. Humphrey closed his bag seeing the love potions were hidden but seeing Kate Humphrey didn't count all the potions, there was 1 love potion still in his bag (it's the potion I wrote in the previous chapters)

"Oh what is it?" Humphrey said."I waned to know if you would go to the moonlight howl with me tonight." Kate said hoping he would say yes."Yeah sure." Humphrey said. Kate smiled and ran off to go get ready."I'll meet you at the moonlight howl!" Kate shouted as she ran to her parents den

'Why do they have to get ready just to howl?' Humphrey thought to himself as he went to the moonlight howl

eastern pack

Tony was with Winston talking about the marriage."What do you mean you won't agree?" Tony said angrily."Tony look I'm not going to have my daughter marry someone she doesn't know, and besides she has interest in someone else." Winston said. A female wolf was growling angrily and clawed the ground."Dad! do something!" The female wolf said."Don't worry Amber dad's got this." Garth said. Tony looked back at Winston and said."Winston we agreed we-."

"Well now I'm disagreeing if you have a problem with that then take it up with me and Eve." Winston said as Eve walked up. The eastern wolves can be heard whimpering Then Aiden came up

"Wait wait!" Aiden said jumping off a branch and forward flipping forward and landing on his paws."There's no need for violence we can negotiate." Aiden said."Just unite our packs just move in then that's it no need to fight over it right?" Aiden said."He's got a point Tony." Winston said."But it was arranged my son and daughter would-." "Dude just unite the packs and deal with that later it's the moonlight howl go have fun." Aiden groaned tired of the violence."And besides were on the western side we have potions that give us the advantage." Aiden said smirking. Tony thought about it then looked at the western wolves then at his son and daughter, then spoke."Alright then we will unite with out the marriage." Tony said. Everyone cheered but Amber shouted."No no no no no no no!" Amber said."Daddy! you said Humphrey will marry me!" Amber whined."But sweety why don't you go ask him to the moonlight howl were united now." Amber's mom Sara said. Amber growled."Where's is the moonlight howl!?" Amber said. Winston pointed to where it is then Amber ran off determined to get Humphrey to be hers, Winston walked up and asked."Aiden how did you know we were meeting here?"

"I was actually testing some potions here oh and, don't go over there by that bush that changes it's color." Aiden said pointing to the color changing bush."Now wanna see what a fart potion does?" Aiden said smiling while holding up a potion

moonlight howl

Lilly was waiting for Humphrey she then saw Kate and decided to go talk to her."Hey Kate you look great." Lilly said."Thanks I hope my date thinks so too." Kate said making sure she looks good for her date with Humphrey."What are you doing here?" Kate asked."Oh I'm waiting for Humphrey." Lilly said his name dreamily."Whoa wait a minute." Kate said holding a paw up."Your date is Humphrey?" Kate said."yeah why?" Lilly said."Humphrey's my date!" Kate said."And I don't think he going with you at all." Kate said looking Lilly over. She wasn't all pampered up like Kate was for Humphrey

"Humphrey said I looked beautiful the way I am so I went with out guessing myself." Lilly said."But he's my date." Kate said."No he's mine I asked him first." Lilly said."But I kissed him first." Kate said."Why can't I just go with both of you?" Humphrey said coming out of a bush."What? it's just howling." Humphrey said."It's not just howling Humphrey it's where you." "Oh that's kind of howl." Humphrey said now getting what they meant."The howl where your voice matches with your love and how they mix together in a song full of passon and true love, where you stare into each others eyes and say. I love you." Humphrey said

"Handsome cute, rugged, and good with words too." Kate said dreamily staring into Humphrey eyes."Okay I guess." Lilly said."Graet! now let's get to howling." Humphrey said as he bowed his head and rose it while letting out a howl. Kate and Lilly joined into their howling matched their voices perfectly, they did this for a few minutes then they stopped and looked into each others eyes, Kate was about to kiss Humphrey but he was tackled by a female wolf."There you are!" Amber said

A few minutes earlier

Amber was running around looking for Humphrey then she ran into someone and they both fell down, *Smooch* Amber looked down and she was kissing her friend Rad, she got up and said."Sorry Rad." Amber said running. Rad smiled stupidly to himself."No problem beautiful!" Rad said

present

"Who are you?" Kate and Lilly growled."Humphrey's soon to be mate now." Amber said looking down Humphrey. She gave him a long passionate kiss Humphrey pushed her off

"Um sorry but um your new here and there's probably someone who likes you already." Humphrey said walking slowly over to Kate and Lilly. She pushed down on his tail making him stop but he felt no pain."Um your my date now." Amber said pulling him towards her. Kate and Lilly grabbed Humphrey and tried pulling him towards them."He's ours!" They said."Back off he's mine!" Amber said pulling Humphrey towards her. Kate Lilly and Amber pulled Humphrey back and fourth Aiden was watching this with Winston and Eve."Now those are my girls! fighting for who they want." Eve yelled out watching them pull Humphrey. Winston was weirded out by this she would just threaten any guy their daughters would try dating

"You usually threaten anyone who tries to date our daughter." Winston said."Oh I talked with Humphrey's parents and he is not your average wolf that we know everyday, so I don't think he knows what their doing with the flirting." Eve said. Winston and Eve looked at Aiden and saw he was eating popcorn, he looked at them and said."Want some?" Aiden said stretching out his arm while shaking the bag


	11. Author note update

A/N Hey guys I will post a story where you will have to type in your vote on which story will be updated more, the story that gets the most votes will be updated more, keep reading Why? to find out why Kate did what she did, you can send me requests or ideas or whatever and also, can anyone tell me how to seperate bold letters from regular letters because people don't really read my author notes


	12. Chapter 7

"There." Aiden said. But then he seemed to remember something

"There problem solved." Aiden said eating some popcorn."Now where were we?" Kate said leaning for a kiss on Humphrey. Lilly was going to do the same but then Amber came conscious again

"He's mine keep your paws of him rrraaa!" Amber said ash she tackled Kate and Lilly."Hmm wow she must be a hard head if she can wake up like that." Aiden said watching them fight. The girls were in a locked in a huge fight (You know in the cartoons where you can only see their arms legs or head sticking while they fight each other)

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Hutch said."I'm betting on Amber she is a very persistent wolf when she wants something." Claw said."Oh yeah? I'm betting Kate she is way better than Amber." Hutch said."Wanna bet on that?" Claw said."Yeah let's bet if Amber wins you have to drink some of the funniest causing potion Aiden or Humphrey can give you." Hutch said smiling. They shook paws then the girls went in between them and around the area still in the fight smoke bubble thing, then it faded out and Lilly was holding Amber down Kate was biting on Amber's arm and Amber bit on Kate's ear, Garth and Tony showed up and Garth looked at Lilly and froze to her she looked absolutely beautiful

"Tony wants some popcorn?" Aiden said holding up some popcorn in front of Tony's face. Tony grabbed the popcorn and watched the fight, Aiden looked at Garth and waved a paw in his face then grabbed a soda and stuck it in his mouth opening it for him, then drinking it

"Is Garth ok?" Humphrey asked stretching out himself then walking over to them and sitting down. Aiden looked at Garth then the camera zoomed in at his face then Aiden's paws came in holding a soda, he shook it and opened it spraying into his face then stuck in his mouth still he was frozen

"Ehh." Aiden said watching the fight. Humphrey walked over to the girls and stopped their fighting

"Girls girls stop this! violence isn't the answer." Humphrey said."Your so right we were made for each other kiss me." Amber said trying to kiss Humphrey. He leaned back wards trying to avoid that

"Aiden some help?" Humphrey said as his head was to the ground looking to the side trying to avoid Amber's lips."Really? Use la fuerza padowan (Use the force padowan)" Aiden said giving Humphrey a light saber. Humphrey looked at it and threw it back at Aiden, then to Can-do he threw it away

"My tail!" A random wolf said. The camera then went back to Garth who now had a popcorn back and a soda in his mouth still frozen, Aiden got tired of this and then walked to the side of a tree that was a few feet away from Garth, then tapped around it looking for something

"What are you doing?" Claw asked."I'm doing a technique that my dad used to bring down a tree." Aiden said. Then Aiden found what he was looking for then ran away, then the sound of a blldozer could be heard then Aiden who was driving it slammed it into the tree knocking down and on Garth Aiden laughed crazily, then regained his composer then got off then a giant ship came over and took it away, Aiden walked over to the fallen tree and Garth slowly wiggled up

"But I don't wanna go to alfa school mommy." Garth said. He had a black eye and then he spit out a few teeth, he then smiled stupidly and fell to the ground with his tongue sticking out Humphrey managed to get the girls to stop fighting

"Okay you stopped fighting that's good now-." "Now we can get to the make out session." Amber said grabbing Humphrey's head spinning him around and kissing him in a lean way. Kate and Lilly growled their claws digging into the dirt, Amber looked at them while still kissing Humphrey and smirked Aiden was behind them in a stand

"Get your lady fight things get your things! get something now and I'll throw in this love potion!" Aiden said then instantly covering his mouth."Oops uh forget that I said that part." Aiden said nervously. Kate and Lilly grabbed clubs from Aiden's stand and walked towards Amber, Humphrey pushed her off making him fall down

"Humphrey's ours!" Kate and Lilly said in unison. Humphrey groaned and pulled out a potion from his bag, and threw it at them it released some mist then they got dizzy and they fell asleep, Winston and Eve took their daughters home while Tony did the same with Garth and Amber, Humphrey went home and fell asleep


	13. How do you want the next chater to be?

A/N Hey guys on the next chapter tell me how you want it to go, send me a pm or a review tell me how you want the next chapter to go or what happens


	14. Chapter 8

With Garth he was thinking about Lilly, he just couldn't stop thinking about her her smile her fur her eyes something about made Garth all warm inside and stuff, he wanted to get to know her better so he went to his sister for advice she was waking up she was carving Kate's face on a tree

"Hey sis." Garth said. Amber turned around and smiled at her brother

"Hey bro come in." Amber said with a warm smile."I wanted to talk if your not busy or anything." Garth said."Oh no no I'm not busy at all." Amber said holding a hammer. Garth had a suspicious look then Amber raised the hammer and smashed it repiditly, there was some steam then it faded leaving a hole where Kate's face was Amber was panting then shook her head and threw the hammer away

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Amber asked. Garth had a nervous smile on his face

"Well umm there's a girl I'm interested in and-." "Does my brother have a crush?" Amber said with a smile

"Well I... uh umm yes." Garth said. Amber squealed

"Tell me who?" Amber said

"Well I don't think your gonna like it, it's Lilly." Garth said bracing himself for whatever is gonna happen

"Lilly? the white furred girl?" Amber said

"Yeah your not mad?" Garth asked

"Mad? why would I be mad I'm happy for you and plus if you start dating her it will be 1 less person to fight for Humphrey." Amber said tapping her foot on a weapons sharpener with a axe

Garth had a smile then instantly left leaving a smoke replica of himself then it faded away, Amber saw her brother wasn't there and pushed off a rock and pulled out a wood made Humphrey

"Hey Amber you like beautiful today." Amber said pretending to be Humphrey

"Ahh how sweet of you Humphrey." Amber said

"You have to win me don't let Kate get me." Amber said pretending to be Humphrey

"Don't worry Humphrey I will now kiss me." Amber said kissing the wooden Humphrey

"Hey Amber your mom sent me here to pick up your father's-." Rad came in and saw Amber kissing the wooden Humphrey. She stopped then they stared at each other for a few seconds

"On second thought I'm gonna tell her your busy." Rad said backing away then disappearing. Amber shrugged then looked at the wooden Humphrey

"Now where were we." Amber said kissing the wooden Humphrey again

With Rad

Rad was was sitting leaning on a tree talking to himself

"Uhh that Humphrey guy what does he have that I don't I actually know her and love her." Rad said to himself

"I would do anything for her I love her so much I need help." Rad said. Then suddenly Aiden's head popped out of the ground

"I can help you." Aiden said. Rad screamed like a girl

"Sheesh you have a scream." Aiden said brining his arm out and scratching his ear

"Hey I know you your Humphrey's friend." Rad said getting a little angry

"Hey relax dude I want what's best for Humphrey and that's Kate, I'm gonna help you get your girl." Aiden said

"Really?" Rad said

"Yes I will help you win Amber's heart." Aiden said

"Wow umm thanks uhh." "Aiden my names Aiden." Aiden said

"You will her heart but soon now if you excuse me." Aiden said getting out of the ground

"I'm going to record myself moonwalking on the moon." Aiden said

"*Scoff* How are you gonna do that fly there on a space ship?" Rad laughed

"Nooo." Aiden said pushing parts of the tree Rad was leaning on. He pushed around the tree a few more times then the back opened up

"I'm gonna fly there on a ROCKET." Aiden said as he went inside. Rad backed away a little, Aiden was inside the tree rocket

"Come in control." Aiden said into a microphone

"This is control you are clear for launch initiate count down in 1 6." As the wolf in the control was counting down Aiden waved at Rad and he waved back

"I'll bring you back something." Aiden said

"Ignition." The wolf at control said. Then the bottom of the tree started firing up then slowly rose up then *sputter* it shut down and went back down, Aiden groaned then came out then opened the wire compartment and started connecting wires, Rad had a weird look on his face

"Relax I do this all the time." Aiden said as he connected another wire then it sparked. Then it lifted off while Aiden was holding on to the wires then it disappeared into the sky Rad's fur was standing up then quickly fixed it

With Garth

Garth was on his way to the western territory to visit Lilly he was thinking on what he should say or do, to get to know Lilly

'What do I do?" Garth thought to himself.'Maybe if I-." Garth's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Lilly. He walked up to her and cleared his throat

"Hey I'm Garth I'm new here." Garth said introducing himself. Lilly turned around

"Oh I'm Lilly." Lilly said shyly

"Yeah I know I think everyone does too from your fight with my sister." Garth said

"Your sister?" Lilly asked

"The girl you were fighting with her names Amber." Garth said

"Oh if you've come here to do her job for her I'm gonna-." "No no I just wanted to get to know you." Garth said putting up his paws in defense. Lilly was skeptical

"Mmmmmm Okay I gues." Lilly said. Lilly started showing Garth the territory, also on the way Lilly kept talking about Humphrey

"Oh you should've seen him I mean wow he is amazing and the kindness sweetest wolf I've known, *Sigh* he's so dreamy." Lilly said in awe. Garth silently growled to himself

'Oh come on what's so great about this Humphrey guy I mean I'm more muscular, and probably better looking." Garth thought to himself.'You know your very egotistical Garth.' A voice in his head said. Garth was surprised

'Who said that?' Garth thought.'I am someone who can help you change and win Lilly's heart.' The voice said.'So do you have a name mysterious voice in my head?' Garth thought.'Call me Slash.' The voice said in his head.'Okay Slash what do I have to do?' Garth thought.'Okay 1st stop being egotistical and 2nd be fun and not boring as Humphrey would say.' Slash said in his head.'Okay what do I have to do to be fun?' Garth thought.'Crack a joke, play games, pull pranks on people, what ever is fun and exciting.' Slash said in his head.'Okay like what?' Garth thought.'That you will have to figure out yourself.' Slash said as his voice slowly faded. Garth and Lilly were sitting on a rock with a view of the valley, it looked romantic from their point of view Garth looked at Lilly and Lilly looked at Garth, they locked eyes for a moment and leaned in for a kiss

"No one wants to hear your opinion blrglrglrlgllbr." A voice shouted as they heard the sound of a laser firing

A few minutes earlier

Humphrey was walking around looking for his friends, they wanted to play with some potions mostly the fart potion

'They must have been haning out with Aiden.' Humphrey thought to himself thinking of what they were gonna do with the potion. Humphrey kept walking along then Garth's friends came by

"Well well well if it isn't the Omega leader." Garth's friend said."Look I don't want trouble I was just looking for my friends and were united so there's no need for violence." Humphrey said trying to walk by them. The blocked his path and pushed him back

"Your not going anywhere Omega!" Garth's friend said as they surrounded Humphrey. They charged at him and pounced Humphrey ducked and they flew over him, 2 wolves came at him and 2 from behind the wolves from behind jumped at him, and the wolves in front charged at him Humphrey jumped up in the air and side ways and rolled to the left, as they impacted into each other landing on his paws they surrounded him just then Aiden came flying in on the tree rocket

"I'm baaaaack." Aiden shouted. He was riding it like a cowboy he was dressed like one too it crashed in front of them, Aiden fell to the ground dizzily got up

"I'm here for the pizza! hahahahah!" Aiden laughed then fell to the ground with a funny look with his tongue sticking out. Just then Amber came flying in and attacked them but only Humphrey's attackers she pounced on a wolf and grabbed his tail making him yelp, then slamming him into the ground then back and forth again again and again then spinning him around then throwing him at some other wolves, then she attacked some more Humphrey watched as Amber beat those alfa's she was even using a branch, Aiden got up and sat next to Humphrey

"She's a good fighter." Aiden said."Yeah." Humphrey said as some wolves flew over them by Amber. Humphrey and Aiden were watching as she beat them up, arms legs and heads were popping and out of the smoke bubble as Amber beat them up, Aiden grabbed a camera and filmed this

"What are you doing?" Humphrey said."I'm recording this dude I'm gonna post this on the internet." Aiden said laughing at the scene in front of him. Humphrey stepped in and separated them holding Amber in his arms while the alfa's whimpered in fear, they put the wolf that was talking to Humphrey in front of them

"Never attack my boyfriend!" Amber said as she tried to get out of Humphrey's hold

"He's not your boyfriend!" Aiden said in a sing song voice. Then a human man's head wearing a mental asylum mas pooped out

"Yo Aiden I posted the video of you moon walking on the moon! it got a million hits!" THe man said

"That's great Mack!" Aiden said

"Cocle doodle doo! the cow says moo!" The man said jumping out of the tree rocket and slapping the alfa's with a rubber chicken."What's with the rubber chicken?" The alfa said. Mack stopped hitting them and went face to mask with the wolf

"This is not! a rubber chickennnnnnn." Mack said getting in his face."This is chicko my best friend." Mack said hugging the rubber chicken walking back to Aiden."Man your either crazy or desperate for a friend." The alfa said. Mack stopped walking and turned around

"No one wants to hear your opinion blrgglglglglgl!" Mack said as a laser shot out of the rubber chicken and hit the alfa's

"Now who wants some pizza?!" Mack said."Let's go!" Aiden said as they grabbed hands and paws. Then they knelt down and jumped up

"Weeeeeeee!" They said as they flew away. Humphrey let go of Amber who was still hugging him

"Umm can you let go of me?" Humphrey asked. Amber let go

"Now that's taken care of kiss me." Amber said puckering up to kiss Humphrey. Humphrey back away as Amber's lips came close to his

"I would like to get to know you better actually." Humphrey said nervously. Amber stopped and cleared her throat

"Well as you would know it I am Amber daughter of Tony leader of the eastern pack, and I am not dating anyone." Amber said with a smile

"Yeah that part I know." Humphrey said turning around

"Okay now let's get straight back to where we were." Amber said grabbing Humphrey's head and smacking her muzzle onto his. Humphrey her off

"Umm wanna play a game?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah let's play pucker up." Amber said attempting to kiss Humphrey again

"Umm how about berry ball?" Humphrey asked backing up

"How about pucker up." Amber said

'Oh S-techno please help me out here.' Humphrey thought as Amber's lips were close to his.'You got it Humphrey!' S-techno said

With Kate

Kate was looking for Humphrey before Amber could she needed to find him, she talked to his friends then Humphrey came out of a bush

"Oh there Humphrey I've been looking for you everywhere." Kate said. Humphrey looked back at her with a warm smile, that smile of his made her melt he walked closer to her until his muzzle was a few inches, he leaned in

"Humphrey-." Humphrey put his arms around Kate pulled down and kissed her in a lean position. She put her arms around his neck the kissed for a few minutes, she closed her eyes for a few minutes savoring the kiss when she opened them she realised she was kissing a rock, then suddenly Robin came out of no where and hit Kate like a golf ball to where Humphrey was

"Great job Robin!" S-techno said. Robin pulled out a grapple gun and grappled away

Kate was falling to where Humphrey and Amber was then she landed next to them, Kate got up and saw Amber trying to kiss Humphrey she growled

"Get away from him!" Kate growled

"Back off! he's mine!" Amber growled with foam coming out of her mouth. Humphrey and Kate had weirded out looks, then Humphrey backed away

'S-techno I didn't want Kate to be here!' Humphrey thought

'Why not I mean why not see girls fight over you your a chick magnet!' S-techno said in Humphrey's head.'A chick magnet? there aren't any chickens around!' Humphrey thought.'Uggghhh I meant you attract girls." S-techno said in Humphrey's head.'Just do something that doesn't involve violence!' Humphrey thought as he watched Kate ready to pounce at the foaming Amber.'*Sigh* Fine." S-techno groaned as he typed on the computer. Kate pounced at Amber and as they were about to impact, it instantly changed where it was Humphrey she was about to hit surprised she lost control and landed on Humphrey, *Smooch* Kate opened her eyes and she was kissing Humphrey she got off him and noticed they were on a log, the camera zoomed out to show they were on a cliff Kate's eyes shrunk and she screamed as the log fell over, Humphrey got up and watched calmly as the trees went by them Kate clinged onto Humphrey

"Make it stop Make it stop!" Kate screamed hiding her head into Humphrey's fur

"Aw." Humphrey groaned. He pulled a lever back the log stopped then it went back wards with the sound of a truck backing up, they reached the top

"Want me to give you a ride?" Humphrey asked

"Umm sure." Kate nervously said holding onto Humphrey. Then a large rocket booster came out of the log and blasted them home Humphrey dropped her off at her den and blasted to his den and went to sleep


	15. AN

A/N Hey guys if you have anymore requests just pm me or put them in the review, you can also give me ideas still


	16. Vote

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to make a new story but there are multiple stories, you vote on the vote story on my profile  
>, the stories that are going to be voted on are:A. In option a the story is where Humphrey is banished from the pack and is taken in by another, but the pack realizes they need him and Kate needs him<p>

B. When Humphrey and Kate get back Humphrey decides to go on his adventure anyway, but Kate wants to keep him in the pack

C. As Humphrey reaches the train tracks he gets kidnapped by a wolf who's daughter wants Humphrey

D. Humphrey and Kate are married but they meet a wolf named Raven who sees an interest in Humphrey, then decides Kate is not worthy of him and tries to take him away from her

You vote which story will be first


End file.
